


Housewife Hale

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Derek Hale, Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek gets sold by his Uncle Peter to a werewolf collector who specializes in custom orders. Soon, a powerful and well known Alpha buys Derek and requests some special...  Changes...





	Housewife Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look I'm alive woohoo

Peter signed the contract without a second thought, as Derek looked on in horror. They had been out at the store picking up the basics when they had been approached by a strange woman. She had taken one look at Derek and immediately turned to Peter. "You have a lovely Omega," she said, "How much would you want for him?" Peter looked at her for a second, and then back at Derek. "70,000" he said, not even batting an eye. Derek was about to interrupt, a horrified look on his face, when the woman smiled and shook Peter's hand. "I'll send someone to pick him up later today, and we'll be out of your hair in no time." She then disappeared into the isles of the store. 

Derek was furious, but Peter gave him one look, daring him to challenge his Alpha, both of them well aware of who would win. He slumped back to the car and was silent all the way home. Sure enough, at 7 in the afternoon, 2 large men came to collect Derek. One of them handed Peter the contract to sign, while the other one immediately slung Derek over his shoulder and carried him out the door. The large man tossed him into the back seat of the car, and buckled him in, even after Derek insisted he could do it himself. The man chuckled while Derek glared at him, seconds away from losing his shit. A few minutes later the other man left the house, and they started up the car, driving away from Derek's old life forever. 

The car ride was very, very long, and eventually they entered a very large and busy city, one Derek, in his 25 years on this earth, had never been to. They drove around for a while, eventually stopping at a place that looked like a high class estate, with marble pillers and glass walls. 

They escorted him into and throughout the building, taking many twist and turns, eventually leaving him in a small white room. It had a bed with pink sheets, a small dresser, and a single lamp. They closed the door, and to his horror, locked it behind them. He walked around his small room for a while, and eventually through the dresser. All he found was a few pairs of pale pink shorts and strangely enough, bras. Maybe they put him in a different room on accident? 

He laid in the bed for what felt like hours before someone entered the room. The man was pale, about 6'4, and had bleach blonde hair. Everything he wore was white and fancy, and to be honest it was a little blinding. He frowned at Derek's muscular frame, but none the less introduced himself. 

"Hello... Derek. I'm so glad we have the opportunity to welcome you into my home! My name is Cesar, and I run this fine establishment. Here at Omega Creations we value creating our finest and most high quality Omegas in the world, and we are well know for our products. You, my darling, have been chosen to become one of these high class omegas, isn't that lovely? We uploaded your photo onto our website, and buyers have already started lining up, isn't that wonderful?" 

Derek stared at him in disgust. "You mean I'm gonna become some sick fucks fantasy fuck toy? No thanks, I'm out. I didn't come here willingly, you have no right to keep me here." Cesar smiled. "Actually, your legal Alpha sold you to use, so technically you do belong to us. And you will become whatever we mold you into, or, we can sell you to the whore house down the street, your choice. High class living, or STD infested nights. I'll see you tomorrow, Derek, I think we both know what your choice will be." He left Derek alone in the room, anger coursing through his veins. 

The next day, he was informed that he was to be kept on a strict diet of chicken broth, water, and lettuce. He was also to start wearing a corset everyday for at least 8 hours. This was to slim him down to be more of the perfect petite omega people wanted, rather then the big bulky man they stuck their noses up at. The corset was apparently for posture, but did they have to make it so goddamn tight?? 

Three days later, doing the same routine of cleaning around the house, eating his pathetic meals, and practicing posture, Derek finally got some news. And it was staggering. The richest werewolf of his generation, Alec Steele, apparently bought him. For 200,000 fucking dollars. He had apparently wanted some custom changes, but Derek wasn't allowed to know what they were. Cesar was absolutely ecstatic though, which was a nightmare already. 

Derek was moved to a room that looked more like a grand pent house estate bedroom, with a large king size bed. He was immediately shown a larger closet, but to his concern, it only had a bunch of 50's housewife dresses in them, in a variety of styles and colors. They were large, with an abundance of pettie coats, and a large variety of high heels, ranging from kitten pumps to steletos. Derek was mortified. He had been instructed to get dressed before attending his new classes, but there was no way he was wearing this. He stormed out of his room, and was immediately caught by 2 security guards. He wasn't allowed to leave until he was dressed, they said, and if he didn't want to do it himself, well, they could help him. 

They dragged him into the room, with one security guard holding him down, while the other picked out some clothes. He came back with the most frilly and humiliating pink dress he could find, with a crap ton of bows and ribbons. They forced it on to him, as well as a pair of kitten pumps, finally escorting him out the door. 

He had 5 new classes, and they were.... Odd. Obedience, Makeup and Beauty Application, Pleasuring Your Husband, Cleaning, and Cooking. Each class was more disgusting then the last, with each of his instructors treating him like a baby, acting as though he was a stupid little Omega, only there to serve and please. He was forced to learn how to give blowjobs, how to be fucked like some kind of prissy Omega bitch, to clean and cook for his future "husband" and how to be the perfect little wife. 

For 8 months, this was all he did, and it changed him as a person. He became more petite, just as they wanted, but there had been other.... Changes. They had cut off his balls, as per his future husbands request, stating they were "useless and ugly", he had been forced to get vocal lessons to make his voice more sweet and sultry, and worst of all..... His husband had included breast additions to his custom creation. One day Derek woke up in a medical ward, and there they were. Two large, F sized jiggling blobs of disgust. They were extremely sensitive, and very heavy. Derek hated them with everything fiber of his being. 

He didn't just change physically, he behavior and mentality also took some hits. He became more naturally soft spokena and submissive, and was constantly feeling egar to serve, which freaked him out. He was more sexually submissive, and crave physical contact more then anything. 

And today would be the day he finally met his husband, Alec Steele. He was instructed to put on his prettiest pink dress, with the 5 inch pink heels, and no bra. He had a pair of lacy pink panties on, flawless makeup, and his freshly dyed blonde hair was up in a classy bunch of currls. He wore a pearl necklace, and had a soft white apron on his lap. White fingerless gloves covered his hands, but left his pink acrylic nails exposed. 

He was escorted down a hallway, and finally met the moderately handsome man who's face was plastered on billboards, and the man who had bought him. Mr. Steele meerly smirked at Derek, before escorting him into the limo. 

All Derek could do was think about his past life, and his longing for freedom, but he knew there was no possibility of escape. This man was extremely famous, and was trapped.

They finally arrived at a pent house in the center of the city where he was escorted to the top floor. It was a large space with a classy kitchen and spacious design. He was allowed to briefly wander the place, eventually finding the bedroom. he opened the closets, and they were filled to the brim with his hated outfits. Makeup was in a neat pile on the vanity in the bathroom, and above the bed was a framed peice with the words "Omegas always submit to the Alpha" painted beautifully in pink letters. Derek paled.

Alec came up behind him, and smacked his ass, causing it to jiggle, much to Derkes dismay. He immediately tried to take a swing at Alec, but barley landed the punch before he was forced over his Alpha's knee. His dress was pulled backa  
and his panties pulled down, taking 50 hard slaps to his sensitive ass and sobbing into Alec's legs. He was flipped over again, and immediately tried to get away, only to have his chin roughly grabbed. 

Alec looked him in the eye. "I own you. You will submit to me. You will serve me, bring me pups, let me fuck you whenever I please. You are my property, and my personal bitch. Now, the listing said your name was Derek? No, that just won't do. I think a pretty gal like you should be called... Daisy. Perfect. My sluttly little housewife, Daisy." 

And that was that. Derek, or should we say, Daisy, lived out the rest of her life in that posh hell hole. She brought him children, she cooked and clean for him, and served his every need. Every once in a while he add a new thing to her, like an ass implant, giving her a big juicy ass, or have her titter around with her ankles chained together, sonthing to make life interesting. Her style never changed, and her dresses always had the first few buttons undone, just to let her big tits spill out, a tempting thing to any weak willed Alpha. She was only allowed to read cook books and saucy romance novels, she wasn't allowed to EVER leave the house, and she most certainly was never to disobey her husband. She was never quite happy, but her husband was, so who really cares. Daisy was a perfect and submissive housewife, her old pride long gone.


End file.
